Karen Bonobo-LaChillz
|died= |age=44 (as of September 1338) |title= |occupation=Fitness trainer (1336 - present)Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 3 - "Work Problems" |school= |grade= |religion=Feminist atheism |residence=Ponyschneigger, Furria (as of September 1338) |sex=Female |species=Great ape |race=White |fur color= *Golden brown (fur) *Light golden brown (muzzle and hands) |skin color= |height=8 feet |weight=368 pounds |doppelganger= |spouse= *Buck Snortleson (m. 1317; div. 1338Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 3 - "The Snortlesons") *Private LaChillz (m. 1338) |parent= |father=Yogi Bonobo †''Monkeytown'': Episode 10 - "Christmas in Monkeytown" |mother=Marge Bonobo |sibling= |brother= |sister=Cleo Bonobo |child= |son=Bradley Snortleson |daughter=Jasmine Snortleson |grandparent= *Booboo Fritz † (paternal) *Craw-craw Fritz † (paternal) |grandfather=George Bonobo † (maternal) |grandmother=Cheyenne Bonobo † (maternal) |grandchild= |grandson= |granddaughter= |uncle or aunt= |uncle= |aunt= |nephew or niece= |nephew= |niece= |cousin= |other relatives= *Cornflake Groucheberger (step-son) *Ken LaChillz (step-son) *Waddles LaChillz (step-son) *Bruce McGwire (son-in-law) |first appearance="Pilot" |final appearance="The Snortlesons" }} Karen Venus Bonobo-LaChillz (née Bonobo; formerly Snortleson; born July 7, 1294) is a large female ape who is well known as a notoriously radical feminist. She is the former wife of Buck Snortleson, and mother of Jasmine and Bradley Snortleson. She is currently married to Private LaChillz, by whom she acquired three step-sons. Karen is extremely and constantly opinionated, and is very outspoken when she sees something she disagrees with, usually something she claims to be sexist. This is due to her feminist upbringing by her mother, Margaret Bonobo. Physical appearance Karen is a very large light brown ape. Her fur is brown and fluffy. At 8 feet tall and 368 pounds, Karen is commonly seen as fat. Before enduring chemotherapy, Karen had a thick mane of fur framing her face. Her scalp became bare following her cancer treatment. Biography Childhood and teenage years Karen Venus Snortleson was born to Margaret Venus Bonobo and Yogi Loren Fritz on July 7, 1294. At one point, Karen's parents had another daughter, Cleopatra Venus Bonobo. It is unknown whether Karen is older or younger than her sister. On July 7, 1310, Karen's sixteenth birthday, Karen killed her father, Yogi. This was during a feminist ritual in which the girl who is turning sixteen years old chooses one male to sacrifice. The killing of Yogi by Karen was encouraged by Karen's mother, who had been recently "enlightened" by feminism. During Karen's teen years, she went through an "rebellious phase", according to her mother. During the phase, Karen was "obsessed" with Gary, a boy from school. When Marge found out that Gary was a "typical sexist patriarch", she killed him, leaving Karen heartbroken. Also during this phase, Karen had several tattoos of her favorite foods. Dating and early love interests In early adulthood, Karen begun dating. She met Chad Gross, and begun a relationship with him. Simultaneously, she was also dating Buck Snortleson without either partner knowing of the other. Karen's mother and sister greatly approved of Chad, calling him "such as nice boy". When Buck proposed marriage to Karen, she agreed, and broke up with Chad. Chad held a grudge against Karen for leaving him, and has been stalking Karen ever since they broke up.Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 9 - "Custody Wars: Part 2" Marriage and children On May 28, 1317, when Karen was twenty-two years old, she married Buck Snortleson. Karen's mother and sister did not approve of the marriage, apparently booing when Buck proposed and protesting at the wedding, which in turn gave Buck an unfavorable opinion of his wife's family. Newlyweds Buck and Karen lived at 816 Plantain Lane in Monkeytown, Furria, and it is still their current residence. On May 10, 1320, when Karen was twenty-five years old, she gave birth to Jasmine Venus Snortleson, she and Buck's first child. Karen was, and still is, determined to mold Jasmine into another radical adherent of feminism. She once said that her worst fear is "Jasmine turning away from feminism". Karen's second child, Bradley Eugene Snortleson, was born on November 20, 1328. Being male, Karen displays much less outward appreciation of Bradley than she does of Jasmine, a female. However, it has been seen that Karen truly cares for both of her children. Life in Monkeytown In 1336, Karen discovered that her husband, Buck, had been a star on a reality TV series, Judge Mia, when he was young. Karen was angry at Buck for not telling her about his fame.Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 1 - "Pilot" Attempting to prove that women can succeed as the breadwinner in a family, Karen brought herself to a series of job interviews in order to get a job. Despite being rejected at first due to her weight, Karen eventually found as job as a fitness trainer at Über Fit Fitness, owned by Fat-Bear Carrington. Karen was outraged when the Home Owners' Association of her Monkeytown neighborhood passed the Anti-Woman Bill, which was proposed by Methuselah, an extremely old resident of the neighborhood. Despite Karen's persistent and intense protest, the bill was instated. There is now a curfew for all females in the neighborhood of Monkeytown, but it does not seem strongly enforced.Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 4 - "HOA" On May 10, 1336, Karen's daughter's sixteenth birthday, Karen helped Buck throw a "sweet sixteen party" for Jasmine. Both Jasmine and Buck wanted a normal party, but Karen insisted on a feminist ritual event. Like her mother had, Karen encouraged Jasmine to choose a male attendant of the party to sacrifice. Jasmine refused to participate in the ritual, much to Karen's disapproval, and was generally disappointed by her parents' attempt to throw the party.Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 5 - "Sweet Sixteen" When Karen's son, Bradley, had Bring-Your-Parent-To-School Day, Karen agreed to go. However, after arriving at M. F. Furry Elementary School, she was horrified to see (what she believed was) misogyny. When Bradley's classmates and their parents begun to express content in traditional female stereotypes, Karen burst, claiming the stage and rambling off into a heated feminist rant. Even during and after her feminist sermon, the schoolchildren did not seem to be able to understand the concepts Karen proposed to them. The outburst made at least one parent remove their child from the school.Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 6 - "Parents Day" Child abuse allegations and custody battle In October 1336, Karen took Bradley on a shopping trip to get groceries. While at the store, Bradley started pestering Karen to buy him a can of Chef Boyardee ravioli. Karen spanked Bradley in public, which cause several people in the store to watch in shock. Karen was somehow reported to the Child Protective Services of Furria.Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 8 - "Custody Wars: Part 1" Doris Harpingsquire, a representative of the Child Protective Services, and Officer Jackson Pillsbury of the Monkeytown Police Department arrived at the Snortleson residence later that day to investigate the abuse allegation. After questioning both Jasmine and Bradley, the Child Protective Services concluded that the children were "unsafe in and Karen's custody," and Jasmine and Bradley were taken to Karen's mother-in-law's house, Queen Kong Snortleson. A court hearing was scheduled to determine custody. During the custody hearing, which was judged by Humphrey Dooberton, Karen's ex-boyfriend and stalker, Chad Gross, claimed to be the father of Jasmine, and requested full custody of both children. Buck, who hadn't known Chad even existed, was infuriated. Karen frantically explained the story of her romantic involvement with Chad, and assured him that Jasmine was his daughter. Buck let it go, but was still wary and slightly suspicious of Karen for lying to him by omission. Karen was elated when the court jury declared Karen and Buck the rightful legal guardians of Jasmine and Bradley. This angered Chad, whose grudge against Karen grew. Bonobo family visit and loss of income Karen's invited her mother and sister, who are now living in Pochester, Elland to come visit her during the Christmas season of 1336. Karen's husband was displeased at the news of their visit, due to Karen's family's disapproval of her marriage to Buck. Tension ensued when Marge and Cleo Bonobo arrived at the Snortleson residence, immediately degrading and disrespecting Buck and Bradley, the only two males in the house. At first, Karen supported her family's radical ways, but started to get defensive with her mother accused her of being "anti-feminist". Jasmine debuted her new face piercings, which Karen hated, but Marge and Cleo praised, causing further controversy among the family. Karen felt as if her mother, sister, and daughter were excluding her, leaving her upset. These emotions eventually climaxed when Karen and Marge had a fistfight over the Christmas tree topper. Also during the visit, Buck revealed to the family that he had been fired from Monkey's Pride, where he had worked as a banana salesman. This caused Karen to stress about the family's financial situation in addition to her family drama. However, when Marge and Cleo returned to Pochester on New Year's Eve, they left on good terms with Karen. Also, Buck was rehired at Monkey's Pride. Faking of cancer and actual diagnosis Weeks after attending the high profile funeral of Mia Redford, the judge whose reality series Karen's husband starred on,Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 1 - "The Funeral" Karen became interested in appearing on her favorite feminist talk show, Dr. Womyn.Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 2 - "Fake-A-Wish" In April of 1337, Karen learned about the Make-A-Wish Foundation, which grants any wish to a person dying of cancer. Believing that she could wish to appear on Dr. Womyn, Karen began her attempt to fake hair cancer. She told Buck and her children at the dinner table that she had "stage four terminal hair cancer", the response to which was unexpectedly emotional. Karen's "cancer" began to gain attention when many of Jasmine's classmates at Monkeytown High School begun the Jasmine's Mom Foundation to show their support. Eventually, Karen succeeded in getting her wish. However, her daughter, Jasmine, witnessed Karen telling herself her own plan. Karen appeared on the Dr. Womyn talk show, and was interviewed by Dr. Janet Womyn. While Karen was onstage, Jasmine told her father, Buck, that Karen had been faking the entire time. Jasmine also sneaked into the crowd and demanded Karen to tell the truth. Karen broke down onstage, confessing to faking the cancer. The crowd broke into havoc, and a riot erupted. Karen was attacked and trampled by the riot, leaving her with two broken legs, a shattered rib cage, and a fractured skull. Karen was admitted to the Monkeytown General Hospital, and Buck came to visit her. He expressed how frustrated and fed up he was with Karen. Karen begged him to forgive her, but Buck left her saying he will "never see her the same again," leaving Karen and Buck's marriage in a questionable position. After Buck left, Dr. Private LaChillz came to inform Karen of the extent of her injuries, which were catastrophic. According to Private, it was a "miracle she survived the stampede at all." Additionally, Dr. LaChillz revealed to Karen that her MRI found a tumor in her cerebral cortex. To Karen's horror, she was told that she has brain cancer. Cancer and divorce Karen battled her brain cancer for over a year. She endured chemotherapy, which caused her scalp hair to fall out.Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 3 - "The Snortlesons" In September of 1338, following an MRI scan, Dr. Private LaChillz informed Karen of a distressing development: the cancer had progressed, despite her year of chemotherapy. Karen's only hope was to go through an experimental and life-threatening brain surgery. Soon after, Karen revealed to Buck that she had been battling cancer for the past year. Her husband was reluctant to believe her, due to her record of faking cancer. However, Buck soon realized that Karen's life was truly at risk, and he came to her side. Over the course of the Snortlesons' visits to the hospital, Karen and Private naturally came to know each other on a deeper level—not only personally, but romantically. Subtle evidences of Private's attraction to Karen began to appear throughout their interactions, but the first obvious sign emerged during a routine appointment at the hospital. With Private and Karen alone in his office, Private tricked Karen into signing a form which forced her to live in the hospital during her cancer treatment. Karen was indignant, but Private had other intentions. It quickly became apparent that Private had become infatuated with Karen, which made her uncomfortable. Karen resisted Private's advances, as she was still loyal to her husband. As the day of Karen's surgery neared, Private once again began to address Karen as "Mrs. Snortleson." The patient and doctor seemed to set aside their personal relationship for the good of the operation. That is, until the couple found themselves face to face in the operating room. When Karen revealed to Private her fear of dying on the operating table, he responded with gentle but passionate words of comfort. For the first time ever, Private kissed Karen. She woke up after the surgery cancer-free. Before her surgery, complications in Karen's marriage had arisen: it was discovered that Karen's friend and fellow cancer patient, Ruby Lopez, was also Buck's first wife. However, Karen did not yet know this information, as Buck continued to keep her in the dark. It was Private, Karen's budding beau, who overheard Ruby and Buck discussing the matter and relayed it to Karen. This crucial detail, that Buck was married before Karen, was the breaking point in Karen's relationship with Buck. Buck and Karen had a heartwrenching discussion in the operating room, where they finally agreed to get a divorce. Second marriage .]]On September 20, 1338, six days after Karen's divorce with Buck, Karen proposed to Private.Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 3 - "The Snortlesons" (47:59) She changed her last name to "Bonobo-LaChillz," and the couple moved to Ponyschneigger, Furria in 1342.Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 3 - "The Snortlesons" (47:59) Private and Karen currently live in a penthouse with two of Private's sons (Karen's step-sons), Ken LaChillz and Waddles LaChillz, and Karen's son (Private's step-son), Bradley Snortleson during the summer months.Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 3 - "The Snortlesons" (47:59) (Private's firstborn son, Cornflake Groucheberger, lives in his separate household with his wife, Kernelle Groucheberger.)https://www.instagram.com/p/9HViPnhBKH Quotes Appearances ''Monkeytown'' *"Pilot" *"Neighborhood Barbecue" *"Work Problems" *"HOA" *"Sweet Sixteen" *"Parents Day" *"The Duel" *"Custody Wars: Part 1" *"Custody Wars: Part 2" *"Christmas in Monkeytown" *"The Funeral" *"Fake-A-Wish" *"The Snortlesons" Gallery }} Category:Characters Category:Monkeytown characters Category:Females Category:Primates Category:Apes Category:Parents Category:Married people Category:Atheists Category:Feminists Category:1294 births Category:July births Category:Monkeytown residents Category:White people Category:Portal:Monkeytown Category:Snortleson family Category:Characters with galleries Category:Bonobo family